Nature's Embrace
by JeffC FTW
Summary: What was with them both and a rainfall? The Vorta were once little ape-like creatures who lived in the trees, so this could not be erased from their beings...just as the desire to mate could never be taken for unknown reasons. Weyoun/Kilana


**I could not resist doing another shot of Weyoun and Kilana sexiness - and second time doing while rain is pouring. ;) The Vorta, after all, stem from living in the wild in ancestral times - or so it was told. This is a somewhat continuation of "Caress From the Rain", or maybe it stands alone, but who knows really. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

What was with them both and enjoying each other's alone time when a rainstorm would pour down on them? The Vorta were once little ape-like creatures who lived in the trees, so this could not be erased from their beings...just as the desire to mate could never be taken for unknown reasons.

She loved to have more fun than he, as he was the one to devote much of his time trying to prove himself while in his second incarnation; she, on the other hand, was more flighty and not in a hurry to show herself worthy of the Founders. It was not like she did not worship them; all Vorta loved to play around, and now was no exception.

Being the same clone number as he, she was not so much as worried about anything, but it was his job to keep her on her toes since he knew he was the male and the female needed his protection. That was what she was: she was more innocent than he was, and until she found it in herself to take care of herself, he would be the one in charge.

When he said flighty as a term of phrase, he meant it to describe her as he chased her through the forest that evening. The sun would go down in moments, and they would be alone for the rest of the night out here. It made it that much more exciting for him and his lover.

Bare feet on both parts sloshed over the moist earth that would become mud in no time because more tropical tears would come and cover them with their cries of passion. Passion...he loved the word. It was a trait that he did not regret exploring in his young days of being Field Supervisor and an agent of the Dominion. His career meant little time with his fellow operative before him, but such lengths made his heart grow fonder. He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her, caught her looking at him longer than he knew he was - and in the Vorta world, it was now or never when you feel that soul recognition.

But what did young clones know about such things? Years of learning and experience came and went, fresh perspectives in place to learn from your mistakes.

What had he and Kilana done wrong so far? Nothing, and their passionate nights and days were nothing short of constant and energizing.

One of their savored times was rain. Her progenitor had a knack for running wild, a trait she carried on. Weyoun never knew what it was like to run free in the wilderness; he devoted his time to politics over everything else, no females to truly connect even though he was acquainted. Until _she_ came along.

She is in the same state as he is. Besides the dainty feet splashing the earth, he sees the long, slender legs and lusciously curved hips, an arched back - but none as attention-holding as her irresistible backside. Her hair flies out behind her as she flees him. She could run, just to tease him and tempt him, but he would catch her in no time.

His body was not deterred by the onslaught of water beating heavily on his flesh, but he was getting close...and then he had her ensnared in his hold when she stopped at some point to catch her breath and fell to her knees. He stopped less than a distance before her, watching her bow forward, smirking that he tired her enough for this to become easier. Her head raising back up was a sign he could attack. Weyoun slithered over at the same time as she rose back to her feet, his arms wrapping around her from behind and spinning her around in a circle. Kilana howled with laughter, throwing her head back and leaning it against his shoulder. Her skin was slippery beneath his touch, but he held her like their lives depended on it. He would not let her go, ever. Not if his next lifetime and hers were on the line.

"That was too easy," he growled in her ear before nibbling the sensitive lobe, drawing a shudder from her. As well in response, her breasts trembled beneath his hand as one roamed over both of them at the same time, while his other snaked down over the front of her body and squeezed a hip before cupping her between the legs, toying with the damp curls before sliding in and finding her most sensitive, innermost part.

Kilana could not slip from him now because he had her in his grasp, not that he possessed her. No Vorta were ever allowed to dominate each other but others who were not a part of the Dominion. Her arm bent at the elbow as it came up to grasp his shoulder as if for affirmation, then further upwards to grasp that ear between two fingers. He rumbled in pleasure as it coursed through his body.

The core of his raging desire erupted as he let her go, turned her around, then picked her up and brought them both over to a graceful, smooth tree near them both, surrounded by density and shaded now. The humidity warmed their bodies as best as it could provide, but the lingering rain over their bared skins made them both shiver with arousal. He captured her succulent lips with his, hungrily exploring the inside of her cavern and allowed her to do the same to his. Her hands grasp either side of herself on the tree when he began to lower himself over her body, devouring her sensitive breasts and pinching her nipples, rubbing the firm stomach, and finally reaching the main pressure point itself.

She squealed and arched her head backwards when he nuzzled through her pubic hair, licking away her nectar and at her intimate flesh. Her breasts heaved about with each writhe of her body as he devoted his time to setting her muscles and nerves off with his mouth. He raged heatedly between his legs with each long moment to pass. He stopped himself, disappointing her but with a good reason.

She was panting with impatience as she watched him stand - and with a surprise that broke a hysterical giggle from her. Weyoun deviously ran his hands over his own body, reaching his manhood and playing with himself because it was logical. The sensations were something he could do on his own, but it could only do so much. Her eyes were on his ministrations the entire time; he was stimulating her hunger drive by the second. The rain on her flesh was drying visibly before his eyes as he felt his own do the same.

He had her further against the tree when he brought himself into her body, grasping her legs and wrapping them around his waist as he joined with her, balanced evenly and rutting in and out gently, their cries reaching the darkness above this natural shelter. He could never get enough of saying her name as well as savoring her beauty - figuratively speaking, mostly _feeling_ \- and holding on because she was the light in his darkness, and vice versa. They were just two beings who devoted to each other as they did to those who created them.

"Kilana..." he manages, reaching the point where he could not feel his limbs anymore and feared that he would fall and take her down to the earth with him - but she would gladly follow him any time, anywhere, even when the Founders separated them.

Her response is sheer rapture and on the verge of collapsing from so much liquid fire in her body that she exchanged back and forth with him. "Weyoun..."

When their worlds erupted into white-hot bliss, the rain ceased and left a renewing aroma to their senses and they fell to their knees. Repositioning their bodies, he found himself straddling her and leaned his face into the crook of her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his as she sat cross-legged beneath him, holding onto him and content to just sleep in nature with him, never mind tomorrow to come.

 **Read and review. ;D**


End file.
